There are numerous products available in the market for holding instruments when they are not being stored in their cases. However, very few of these products are designed to hold cellos, and the cello stands that are currently sold in the market are primarily designed to hold a cello in an upright position. Furthermore, these products are large and heavy, and even those that can be disassembled into smaller components are unwieldy and awkward to use. Because of these limitations, current cello stands are typically used only for display purposes (e.g. in a music store showroom) or for storage in protected environments (e.g. in a private studio or home). Given their size and inconvenience, current cello stands are rarely used by cellists in more normal situations when they are moving about, or when rehearsing and performing in various, busy, temporary environments with high foot traffic and limited workspace (e.g. stages, rehearsal rooms, recording studios, the orchestra pit, public events, etc.). In these conditions, the typical solution for the cellist is to not use a stand at all. If his or her cello case is not easily accessible (a common occurrence), the cellist will normally place his or her instrument on the floor, resting on its side. In this position, the cello is stable but highly vulnerable, since the slightest bump can topple the cello onto its side or back, causing major damage that can be very expensive to repair. Thus, there is a need in the field of cello stands and supports for a new and useful system for compact and mobile cello stand. This invention provides these dual benefits.